Au bas du trône
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Le jour où la guerre prit fin, la famille Malfoy a dut abandonner son "trône". Cinq ans plus tard, Drago Malfoy émerge malgré lui de l'anonymat dans lequel il s'était terré. Il ne tardera pas à comprendre qu'on se sert de lui...
1. Prologue

**Je présente la dernière bulle qui s'est emparée de mon esprit et qui a, a grand renfort de menaces, finit par éclater ce matin alors que j'aurais du être en période de préparation pour les activités des enfants. J'espère que vous trouverez qu'elle en vaut la peine, puisque disons que j'ai dut patiner tout le reste de la journée pour trouver quoi faire faire à mes groupes! Le chapitre deux est même entamé, ça été mon dîner de ce midi! Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir de vous-même l'histoire….**

**Pairing : **Drago/Hermione

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire appartient à J.K. Rowling

_Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Lynxeria_

_

* * *

_**Résumé**

Le jour où la guerre a prit fin, la famille Malfoy s'est vue tomber de son piédestal, là où elle régnait en tyran depuis des décennies. Le coup fut dur pour plusieurs personnes, mais c'est probablement Drago Malfoy qui en a le plus souffert. Cinq ans d'errance s'en suivirent avant qu'enfin une lueur d'espoir vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Mais n'oublions pas que toute chance mal saisie peut se retourner contre nous…

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry Potter s'était retourné une dernière fois avant de quitter le champ de bataille. Aussi dur c'était pour lui, de voir périr tout ses amis, ces êtres à qui il tenait et qui méritaient la vie certainement plus que lui, d'autres souffraient encore plus que lui à la fin de cette guerre. Il avait perdu bien des gens, mais d'autres avaient survécu avec lui. Il n'était pas totalement seul. Il pourrait encore trouver du réconfort, une épaule contre laquelle verser ses sanglots, une oreille pour écouter ses cauchemars et des mots, des paroles rassurantes pour lui rappeler que ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute, voir ce n'était en rien sa faute.

Il s'était retourné une dernière fois, laissant son regard errer sur chacun des cadavres. Certains affichaient une expression d'horreur alors que d'autres, enlacés à l'être aimé, affichaient un sourire ravi: la souffrance les quittait. Certains étaient morts sur le coup, certains avaient reçu le sortilège de la mort, d'autres avaient souffert et subit les pires tortures. Les corps qu'il observait aujourd'hui n'étaient qu'une infime partie des pertes réelles qu'ils avaient dut encaisser. Bien d'autres étaient morts durant ce parcours, bien d'autres avaient dû se sacrifier.

Un haut le cœur s'empara de lui et il se retourna juste à temps pour ne pas vomir. Non, il n'en avait pas le droit, il se devait de se montrer fort et de survivre pour tous ceux qui ne pourraient pas continuer la route. Il avait sauvé le monde des sorciers, une sorte de promesse d'avenir, il se devait la respecter. Même s'il savait que ça ne serait pas facile, il essaierait. Il allait finalement quitter le champ de bataille, voulant rejoindre la famille Weasley, mais son instinct l'arrêta.

Au loin, à quelques mètres d'où il se situait, cela semblait un autre monde, les autorités du ministère, les aurores, trainaient de force des hommes et des femmes vêtus de longues robes noires: les mangemorts. Peu de procès étaient prévus, quelques-uns chez les plus jeunes, mais rares chez leurs aînés. Personne ne croyait en leur culpabilité, personne ne voulait les voir roder de nouveau auprès d'eux, de leurs enfants, de leur famille. Tous aspiraient à la paix et au bonheur.

Harry aurait certainement été d'accord avec eux s'il n'y avait pas eu ce blond qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Personne ne s'occupait de lui bien qu'on l'empêche de quitter les lieux, les aurores délibéraient toujours sur son cas. Il avait dû assister à la capture de son père, capture qui avait attiré plus d'un regard tant elle avait été violente. Il avait dû assister au départ de sa mère, amenée à son tour pour être interné dans un lieu «spécial» comme il le disait. Le jeune Gryffondor se doutait pourtant que ce n'était pas un simple asile. Il refusait toutefois de s'avancer sur le sujet ou même de chercher à découvrir ce que le ministère faisait réellement de ces gens qu'il considérait inaptes à vivre en société sans toutefois être suffisamment tordus pour être envoyés à Azkaban.

Seulement voilà, la mère de ce blond avait été celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Celle qui lui avait permit de porter le coup final à Voldemort. Harry grimaça. Il doutait qu'on veuille l'écouter s'il demandait sa libération, s'il demandait à ce que les Malfoy puissent retourner vivre tranquillement au manoir, il savait également que Drago n'était pas réellement si méchant, mais il se refusait à laisser aller les choses. Il devait tenter quelque chose au moins pour les remercier.

Alors qu'il s'engageait sur un chemin de terre menant hors de Poudlard, Harry sut ce qu'il devait faire. Sa lutte pour le retour au bonheur, pour que l'espoir illumine leur vie, sa lutte pour être digne de ceux qu'il avait perdus commençait avec Drago Malfoy…

* * *

**Je sais ce que vous me direz, et je vous arrête tout de suite. L'histoire qui suit, même si elle ne le semble pas par le prologue sera réellement un Dramione. Soyez toutefois patient, certaine histoire ont besoin d'être mise en contexte, et ce contexte, c'est Harry qui le représente. Une review apparaîtra comme une voie en faveur de Drago Malfoy! **


	2. Dans un quartier désuet

**Pairing : **Drago/Hermione

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_**Dans un quartier désuet…**_

_Survivre. Ce n'est plus que mon seul but dans cette existence, assurer ma subsistance quand tous dédaignent à me tendre la main, quand tous choisissent un autre chemin ou prétexte un arrêt, inutile et imprévu, pour ne pas croiser ma route. Je suis aussi sale qu'eux, aussi repoussant, malgré avoir un temps tenté de paraître digne de mon nom, de me cacher de la vérité. Je les ai tant repoussés, eux et leur sourire carnassier, aux dents pourries et aux yeux où luit le vice. J'étais maintenant des leurs, j'étais maintenant un clochard._

Drago Malefoy n'était plus. Il n'était qu'une ombre pâle de ce qu'il fut jadis. La fin de la guerre avait ravagé sa famille, jetant son père à Azkaban et sa mère aux oubliettes, lui volant sa fortune et réduisant ce qui fut autrefois leur fierté: le Manoir Malefoy. Trainant dans les rues de Londres les plus délabrées, Drago s'évertuait à fuir tous ceux qu'il avait connu. Tous savaient que sa famille avait été déchirée malgré ses essais infructueux à répandre la rumeur comme quoi Drago Malefoy prospérait à l'étranger, car il ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Personne n'y croyait, évidemment. Et ce, sans même que Potter, seul témoin de sa déchéance, ai dit un seul mot,ou ai dévoilé la tragique histoire de son ennemi d'adolescence.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, bien des années auparavant, il lui avait promis qu'il garderait tout dans son esprit, qu'il ne l'enfoncerait pas davantage en le balançant à des vautours avides d'horreur et de rumeurs. Drago s'était d'abord demandé pourquoi, soudainement, Potter s'avérait être aussi gentil avec lui. Où étaient passés les insultes lancées au détour d'un couloir, les coups bas qu'ils se rendaient bien l'un l'autre et les regards glaciales du genre «Pousse toi de mon chemin ou je te ferai dégager»? Comment, d'un coup, sept années de guerre avaient pu s'effacer? Incapable de trouver la faille, le blondinet ne l'avait même pas remercié de son silence. Il lui avait seulement jeté au visage qu'il ne voulait pas de sa pitié ni de celle de quiconque, qu'un Gryffondor, un Potter de surcroît, ne valait rien à ses yeux. D'un signe de tête, Harry était parti lui rappelant qu'il était prêt à l'aider si jamais il voulait s'en sortir. Drago refusait cette aide encore aujourd'hui, plus par fierté que par réelle arrogance, il se laissait plutôt sombrer, rêvant la nuit de ses jours heureux.

Il n'avait pas revu ses amis par la suite même s'il savait pertinemment que Blaise et Théodore seraient prêts à l'aider et à l'accueillir chez eux de nouveau, sans un mot qu'il n'aurait voulu entendre et sans une expression qu'il n'aurait souhaité voir sur leur visage. Mais seulement pour l'aider lui, Drago Malfoy, leur plus proche ami. Parce que quoi qu'il advienne, les Serpentards étaient toujours là pour se soutenir les uns les autres. Quand les rumeurs avaient commencé à circuler comme quoi Drago Malefoy, supposément prospère dans un autre pays était plutôt en piètre état, dans la ville, il avait dû se cacher deux semaines durant au fond des égouts, ses deux amis ayant tout tenté pour le retrouver. Sans succès, ils eurent tôt fait d'abandonner leurs recherches, persuadés qu'il s'agissait encore de fausses rumeurs.

Il était seul, refusant à se mêler aux autres itinérants partageant le quartier désuet avec lui. Pour quérir un peu de chaleur en ces nuits glaciales, il venait de rabattre sur lui sa vieille couverture usée, couverture aux multiples trous et à l'odeur discutable. Couché en bordure d'une ruelle entre deux bâtiments, un mince sourire éclaira la mine triste de l'ancien Serpentard: enfin, il allait connaître les seules minutes de bonheur que lui apportait chaque journée. Il ferma les yeux, se tassa contre le mur et ramena ses jambes contre lui. Ce bonheur ne dura toutefois pas longtemps…

Des voix vinrent troubler sa quiétude. Personne ne venait jamais trainer par là sinon quelques pauvres gens avides de lui voler ses piètres possessions. En cela, Drago n'avait point changé: il demeurait toujours aussi possessif, désirait toujours autant tout posséder. _Égoïsme_. Il serra donc contre lui son maigre bout de pizza, son ventre criant de famine. Il ne voulait pas se battre ce soir, il voulait simplement dormir pour oublier la faim qui lui torturait les entrailles.

-_Tu es sûr que c'est ici?_ Marmonna une voix féminine. _C'est dégoûtant! Jamais il n'aurait osé__ toucher à quoi que ce soit qui est ici…_

_-Pourtant, il m'a affirmé que c'était ici,_ lui en répondit une autre. _Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit trompé, il le surveille depuis toutes ces années. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. On dirait qu'il tient à le sauver, comme s'il lui devait quelque chose! Une ordure reste une ordure!_

_-Oh! Allez, arrête de dire n'importe quoi, il a beau être une ordure, il n'en reste pas moins un être humain. Et puis, il doit bien avoir des raisons pour que…. Ah! Voilà, ça doit être lui!_

Le bruit de pas s'était éteint. Drago n'osait même pas relever la tête, se recroquevillant encore plus sur lui-même, préférant jouer les morts. Après toutes ces années, même s'il s'était endurcit à toujours devoir se battre pour une bouchée de nourriture ou pour un coin où passer la nuit, il y avait certains moments où il préférait jouer les trouillards. Surtout lorsqu'il soupçonnait la magie d'être en cause. Sans baguette, il ne pouvait point lutter.

_-Drago Malefoy?_

Il ne bougea pas, surprit que l'on connaisse son nom. Ce ne pouvait être vrai, il avait dû mal entendre. En cinq ans, il n'avait rencontré personne qui le connaissait. Seulement Harry, et c'était l'unique fois. Et cette voix, elle n'appartenait certainement pas à Potter. Pourquoi maintenant, alors?

_-Allez, Malefoy! Réponds-moi! Malefoy…Ne joue pas au prince effarouché avec moi, tu sais très bien que ça ne marchera pas!_

Dans les replis de sa couverture, l'ancien Prince des Serpentards fronça les sourcils. «_Tu sais très bien que ça ne marchera pas._» Il ne reconnaissait pourtant pas cette voix, qui pouvait donc être aussi familier avec lui? La seule qui aurait pu lui dire ça aurait probablement été Pansy, mais il était certain que ce ne pouvait être elle. Mariée à un richissime homme d'affaire, elle n'entretenait plus que des liens superflus avec Blaise et Théodore. Il avait surprit une conversation un jour qu'il essayait de dissimuler son visage à la vue des autres. Il paraîtrait que son époux lui refuserait de les voir ou d'entretenir une quelconque relation avec des gens sortant de son enfance. Il craignait qu'elle replonge dans les sombres jours qu'avaient connus les Serpentards; c'était mal connaître Pansy! Elle n'avait jamais supporté la partisannerie auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas toutefois, c'était comment elle pouvait supporter cette séquestration. Il y avait certainement anguille sous roche ou elle n'était plus la Pansy qu'il avait connu.

_-Oh Merlin, non! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit mort. Alors là, j'espère que tu accepteras que je dorme sur le canapé de votre salon où sinon mieux vaudrait creuser ma tombe toute de suite. Harry me reprochera d'être arrivée trop tard pour les dix prochaines années!_ Dit alors la voix féminine.

«_H_arry? Comme dans Harry Potter, celui qui a par deux fois survécu?" Non. Non. Non. C'était impossible.

Il leva finalement la tête vers les deux nouvelles arrivantes, intrigué comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

Dans un lieu aussi délabré que celui où il se trouvait, leur apparition lui fit un moment penser à des anges. Elles étaient propres, elles lui souriaient -du moins l'une d'elles le faisait- elles illuminaient tout autour d'eux de leur air chaleureux. Il crut qu'il s'agissait réellement d'anges venues le chercher pour le Paradis, et fut prêt à les suivre, persuadé que ce serait mieux qu'ici. Il tomba cependant bien vite de son nuage quand l'horrible vérité lui éclata au visage.

_-Weasley fille et Granger! Heureux de ne pas vous avoir vu durant cinq ans et loin de l'être à vous revoir aujourd'hui._

Ginny Weasley leva les yeux au ciel et tapa du pied, les poings sur les hanches. Harry avait beau être le grand chef et son époux, elle ne comprendrait jamais ses impulsions. Que diable lui était-il passé par l'esprit lorsqu'il leur avait demandé, à elle et à Hermione, de retrouver cet enfoiré qu'était Drago Malefoy? Personne ne s'était pourtant plaint de son absence. Pour être franche, à la teneur des lieux, elle savait que le jeune homme ne faisait pas dans le luxe et avait presque envie de l'y laisser pourir. Une envie qui le resterait. Elle était Ginny Weasley, épouse du héros adulé de la communauté sorcière et amie d'Hermione Granger, celle qui voulait sauver tout le monde. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre cette méchanceté qui lui tenaillait les entrailles envers Malefoy.

_-Malefoy, ne dis rien, tu veux? Tu n'es pas en position de nous servir tes vieilles railleries. C'est nous qu'on a envoyé pour te sauver, alors s'il te plaît, coopère si tu ne veux pas moisir dans cette puanteur encore quelques années. Harry ne réitèrera peut-être pas son offre une deuxième fois._

Drago, qui au départ ne comprenait pas très bien où la rouquine voulait en venir, émit un petit rire sarcastique, mine de dire que ce n'était justement pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait ce genre de demande. S'il comprenait bien, Potter avait envoyé les deux filles pour le supplier de sortir de sa misère. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, toutefois, c'était pourquoi il cherchait à le sortir de là. Il devrait pourtant être heureux de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes. Un élan de pitié qui l'avait pris après la guerre et qui ne l'avait jamais quitté?

_-Et qu'est-ce qu'il me veut le Saint Potter pour se donner la peine de vous envoyer jusqu'à moi? Parce qu'autant vous le dire toute suite, je préfère encore moisir ici plutôt qu'à Azkaban!_

À quelques pas de là, Hermione demeurait silencieuse. Elle avait eu un haut-le-cœur en voyant le Serpentard arrogant de ses souvenirs. Elle se rappelait de lui comme d'un adolescent qui se plaçait sans réfléchir au-dessus de tout le monde. Un adolescent toujours habillé proprement, jamais un faux pli. La beauté grecque de tout Poudlard. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'une telle loque humaine. Crasseux, elle était certaine qu'un seul bain ne suffirait pas à le nettoyer entièrement. Ses cheveux avaient perdus de leur splendeur, ses mèches blondes étant devenues noires de suie. Ses vêtements, eux, étaient troués à plusieurs endroits. Et ses yeux… C'est probablement eux qui frappèrent le plus la Gryffondor. Leur couleur d'acier n'était plus aussi froide ni aussi cruelle. Elle y lisait, à travers le vide qui y avait prit place, ce qu'il tentait de dissimuler: sa peine, sa douleur, son mal de vivre. Il lui apparut alors comme un garçonnet effrayé par la vie qu'elle mourait d'envie de serrer contre elle. Elle l'aurait fait si ce n'avait pas été Malfoy qui se tenait devant elle.

Au lieu de quoi, utilisant l'entraînement d'Auror qu'elle avait reçu, elle s'ordonna de se reprendre et afficha un visage presque impassible, étant incapable d'effacer entièrement le trouble qui l'habitait. Sa voix était toutefois ferme lorsqu'elle se décida à répondre aux interrogations de l'ancien préfet des Serpentards.

_-Nous t'amenons avec nous que tu le veuilles ou non. Il n'y aucune discussion possible. Je ne connais pas plus les intentions d'Harry que Ginny, puisqu'il n'a pas jugé bon, pour cette mission, de nous les révéler. Je sais seulement qu'il n'agit jamais pour rien et qu'il doit avoir de bonnes raisons de t'avoir fait rechercher. Pourquoi, tu en sais probablement plus long que nous._

_-Ne vas surtout pas t'enfler la tête en clamant qu'Harry Potter t'as sauvé de ta misère par pure bonté d'âme, _grommela Ginny pour qu'il n'oublie pas qu'elle était sa place.

_-Je n'aurais jamais osé! _S'indigna-t-il qu'on pense qu'il ait besoin d'être sauvé. _Mais voilà, je n'ai pas envie d'être sauvé, par qui que ce soit…_

_-Oh non! Je sais que je dois te ramener, et que je vais te ramener quitte à te traîner à la baguette!_

Le blondinet plus si blond que ça déglutit s'imaginant traverser la ville suspendu dans les airs par une Ginny Weasley en colère. Alors là, adieu son désir de se fondre dans le décor! Jugeant pour une fois plus prudent d'obéir à la rouquine au bord de la colère, il réunit ses maigres effets personnels dans son sac à dos, s'annonça prêt à partir avec eux.

_-Que les choses soient clairs, j'accepte de vous suivre, non pas parce que j'y suis obligé ni même parce que je le veux, mais parce qu'on meurt de froid ici. Je ne me déplacerai que par transplanage._

Les deux filles se concertèrent du regard ayant bien envie de l'abandonner là pour son insolence. Aucune d'elles n'ayant envie de le toucher, Hermione ôta sa chaussure et la lui tendit, lui ordonna d'en saisir le bout pour ne pas rater le départ.

* * *

_Si vous voudriez être celle qui, au prochain chapitre, aura l'honneur de frotter le dos de Drago (oui! oui!), laissez une review! _


	3. Pour une baignade

**Pairing : **Drago/Hermione

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Pour une baignade**

Il était assis à son bureau, la tête entre ses mains, faisant mine d'être plongé dans ses dossiers. En réalité, il réfléchissait, désespéré par la promesse qu'il s'était fait des années auparavent. Se pourrait-il que, malgré ses efforts et sa bonne volonté, il ne parvienne pas à la tenir? Sous ses yeux, s'étendaient une lettre d'Azkaban qu'il venait à peine de recevoir: même si Harry Potter lui-même se portait garant de ses actes, Lucius Malefoy n'obtiendrait pas sa liberté conditionnelle. Il faudrait bien plus pour que la demande soit acceptée. C'était déjà le sixième refus qu'il essuyait de leur part. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à miser sur Narcissa, ce qui n'allait pas non plus être des plus faciles- il avait essuyé dess refus pour elle également, chaque fois qu'il avait demandé sa garde- puisqu'il allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Drago. Harry Potter soupira ayant une fois de plus envie d'abandonner ce projet absurde.

Des coups impatients à la porte de son bureau l'obligèrent à se reconstruire un visage fermé et à jeter la lettre, avec toutes les autres, en sécurité dans le dernier tiroir de son bureau, verrouillé. Il replaça correctement ses lunettes sur son nez, se saisit d'une plume et se mit à gribouiller quelques mots sur le coin d'une feuille, plus par apparence que par réelle nécessité.

_-Entrez!_ Marmonna-t-il avec la voix d'un homme faussement concentré que l'on dérangeait.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grinçant. Hermione entra la première, un sourire triomphant éclairant son visage. Harry retient le sien, persuadé dès le départ qu'elle mènerait à bien cette mission, lorsqu'il vit à sa suite, un Malefoy déglingué, qui gardait tout de même la tête haute et une lueur de défi toute nouvelle dans le regard. Le Survivant se serait laissé gagner par la pitié devant cet homme aux pieds trainants s'il n'avait pas sut qu'il s'était lui-même mit dans cette situation. Puis, Ginny entra la dernière, baguette en main et visage sévère, prête à agir si le Serpentard commettait le moindre geste de travers, s'il tentait de les fuir.

Une fois encore, Harry cacha ses sentiments pour conserver un visage impassible: il ne voulait pas laisser Drago croire qu'il lui accordait autant d'intérêt bien qu'il se doutait qu'il le sache déjà. Ce n'était après tout pas la première fois qu'il tentait de le contacter. Qu'il montrait un certain intérêt envers lui, à vrai dire. Il aurait bien volontiers ricané face à son épouse et son air revêche, elle qui ne semblait pas du tout apprécier l'idée que Drago revienne dans leur vie. Si seulement elle acceptait de comprendre, ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour tout le monde, ainsi que pour la suite des évènements. Il se promit qu'il essaierait de la raisonner un peu plus tard.

_-On a réussit, Harry. Il n'a pas voulu coopérer facilement, mais je pense que Ginny lui a _bien_ fait comprendre qu'il avait tout intérêt à nous suivre…_

Elle lui lança un sourire ironique auquel il répondit par un sourire dédaigneux. Son estomac se tordit, signe qui lui rappela qu'il était affamé, et il leur en voulut un peu plus de l'avoir empêché d'oublier dans le sommeil. Il fit un pas en avant, pour être bien certain qu'on remarque sa présence, bien qu'à l'odeur ça ne manquait pas.

_- D'accord, Potter. Tu vas m'expliquer ce que je fiche ici et ce qui était plus important que mon rendez-vous avec le sommeil. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, qu'on fasse vite, j'aimerais __y retourner._

Harry haussa les sourcils devant son insolence, mais à quoi aurait-il dû s'attendre? Ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'il avait croupi dans les rues qu'il allait perdre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes! Face à lui de surcroît. Il se leva de son bureau, lequel il contourna avant de venir s'y appuyer. Il fit face à Malfoy, les bras croisés sur son torse, lui répondant de sa voix de patron à qui on ne désobéissait pas.

_-Premièrement, si, j'y vois un inconvénient. Je n'ai pas cherché à t__e récupérer pour quelques malheureuses minutes seulement. Je ne te laisserai donc pas nous échapper aussi facilement. Deuxièmement, il est hors de question que je discute avec des gens à l'apparence et à l'odeur aussi repoussante que la tienne. Hermione, j__'ai demandé à Ron de lui trouver des vêtements, il vous attend sur le_ Chemin de Traverse. _Essayez d'être discrets, je préfèrerais que l'affaire évite de s'ébruiter pour le mom__ent. Arrange-toi pour qu'il fasse connaissance avec une baignoire et un savon et amène-le quelque part pour qu'il se nourrisse. On voit ses os à travers la blancheur de sa peau, ce n'est jamais très bon pour les affaires. Je compte sur toi pour qu'il ne no__us échappe pas._

Drago ne répliqua pas, bien qu'il y ait de nombreux points dans le discours de Potter qui le laissaient sceptique. Il savait toutefois qu'à la seule évocation d'un repas, d'un bain et de vêtements propres, il n'avait plus du tout envie de les quitter même si le tout venait de son ancien rival. Il se contenta donc de suivre la lionne qui lui faisait signe, traînant des pieds pour la forme, en franchissant la porte.

Resté seul avec Ginny, Harry referma la porte de son bureau et alla s'asseoir. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, mais elle ne vint pas s'asseoir sur ses genoux comme il l'avait espéré. Elle resta à quelques pas respectueux de lui, attendant qu'il daigne enfin s'expliquer.

Harry poussa son énième soupir de l'après-midi. Il n'avait qu'une envie, tout oublier et se blottir contre Ginny dans leur lit. Au lieu de ça, il adopta une position un peu moins provocante avant de parler:

_-Quand la guerre s'est terminée, je me suis fait une promesse, _celle de _sauver la famille Malefoy de leur déchéance._

_-Pourquoi__, Harry? Je n'arrive pas à saisir! Ils ne nous ont jamais fait de cadeaux, ils nous ont toujours détestés. Malefoy et toi, à Poudlard, tu te souviens quelle guerre c'était? Et nous, il n'a pas cessé d'insulter notre famille!_

_-Non, pas toujours, Ginny. Tu t__e souviens, je t'ai raconté que je devais la vie à un vieil ami? En fait, c'était à Narcissa. Elle m'a sauvé face à Voldemort en prétendant que j'étais mort. Tu sais ce que ça aurait pu lui en coûter, mais elle l'a quand même fait. Elle a sauvé ma vie, la __tienne aussi. Celle de milliers d'autres personnes. Elle a empêché notre monde de tomber sous la main d'un despote. Elle mérite mon pardon, Gin. Lorsque j'ai vu Drago à la fin de la guerre, effondré et ne sachant plus où se mette entre son père et sa mère __qu'on embarquait, je me suis promis que j'accomplirais une autre chose de mon vivant, c'est après tout ce que font les héros. Les sortir de cette galère est devenu ma nouvelle mission. C'est plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru, et plusieurs fois j'ai eu __envie d'abandonner, mais je crois que j'y parviendrai. Il faut que j'y parvienne, Gin! Tu comprends? C'est une question d'honneur et d'amour propre, pour moi. Je ne peux laisser tomber et oublier._

Elle hésita un moment avant de lui répondre.

_-Non, je ne __comprends pas et tu ne peux pas me le demander, je sais que je n'y arriverais pas. Pour moi, Drago_ Malfoy _restera toujours l'enfant gâté, l'enfoiré, que j'ai connu à Poudlard et il devra fa__ire ses preuves pour que je change d'avis. Ce que sa mère a pu faire pour toi n'y change rien puisque je suis persuadée qu'elle l'a fait pour sauver sa peau. Je ne le comprends pas, mais je vais l'accepter. Parce que je t'aime, Harry et parce que je tiens __à toi. Même si ça me dégoûte, je vais te soutenir dans ton projet, t'encourager à aller jusqu'au bout. Parce que je t'aime, Harry._

Harry sourit, satisfait. C'était bien plus qu'il n'avait espéré. Il lui ouvrit les bras, prêt à passer à autre chose. Au lieu de venir s'y blottir, elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, les jambes nouées derrière la chaise. Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Il se détendit, s'avachissant dans sa chaise. Il resserra sa prise contre ses hanches. Les heures qui suivraient s'annonçaient agréables: son pantalon qui semblait rétrécir et les hanches de son épouse qui se mouvaient pour frotter à lui son bassin lui en donnaient un avant goût…

* * *

Hermione avançait à travers les couloirs de la demeure des Potter, Drago sur les talons. Harry avait préféré travailler à domicile plutôt qu'au ministère de la magie. Il avait donc formé une équipe de gens en qui il avait totalement confiance et leur avait fourni un bureau à même sa maison. Il gérait les autres à distance, les convoquant de temps à autre ou leur rendant des visites occasionnelles.

Ennuyé par la décoration qui n'avait rien d'original, sûrement faite par la Weasley, Drago brisa le silence moqueur :

_-Alors, Granger. Toujours à jouer les toutous de Saint Pott__er? Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée qu'avec ton intelligence tu pourrais occuper une bien meilleure position?_

Elle y avait pensé, effectivement, pendant un temps. Hors, Harry comptait beaucoup pour elle et elle avait foi en lui. Le suivre lui avait semblé la meilleure des idées puisque c'était après tout ensemble, avec Ron, qu'ils étaient les plus forts. Mais ça, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le dévoiler.

_-La ferme, Malefoy, _répliqua-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu ferme, mais qui, malgré elle, sonnait étrangement doux à ses oreilles, _et entre là-dedans._

Elle venait, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, d'ouvrir une porte. Il s'avança sur le seuil pour découvrir une salle de bain qui lui faisait envie. S'il ne lui était pas resté un minimum de dignité, il se serait jeté dans la baignoire qui avait déjà été remplit, probablement par un elfe de maison payé, tout habillé. Au lieu de quoi, il fit de pas de plus vers l'intérieur et attendit sagement qu'elle daigne fermer la porte sans quitter l'objet de ses désirs du regard.

-_Tâches de ressortir de là avec aucune trace de saleté sur ta peau!_

Elle allait finalement fermer la porte lorsqu'il l'arrêta en ramenant vers elle son visage.

_-Sinon quoi, Granger? Tu vas venir me surveiller comme si j'avais cinq ans? Après to__ut, ça ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. J'apprécierais sûrement que me frottes le dos…_

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend pour examiner la mine effarée qu'elle affichait. Il venait juste de lui venir la pire des idées. Malfoy n'avait certainement pas touché de femmes au cours des cinq dernières années et elle se rappelait de lui comme le roi de la séduction au temps de Poudlard. Elle vit germer l'idée de lui payer une prostituée, effrayée de ce que pourrait faire un Malfoy en manque de sexe face à une fille. Qui sait s'il n'aurait pas des idées l'impliquant elle…

_-Rassures-toi, Granger. Je ne suis aucunement en manque de sexe, _mentit-il. _Enfin, je le ne le serai jamais au point de te sauter dessus. J'ai plus d'honneur que cela. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excus__er, j'ai un bain à prendre!_

Il referma la porte sur une Hermione éberluée et la verrouilla. Il s'y appuya, détacha son pantalon et glissa la main à l'intérieur. Il saisit entre ses doigts crasseux son érection qui ne s'était pas gênée pour se réveiller sans raison. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vu la lionne en lingerie. Décidément, il était resté isolé un peu trop longtemps. Voir une femme qu'elle quelle soit, lui avait fait perdre la tête. Il ferma les yeux laissant sa main caresser sa verge avec gourmandise. Son plongeon vers la propreté devrait être remis à un peu plus tard...

* * *

_Laissez une review pour avoir le droit de sentir la bonne odeur de Drago au sortir de son bain! _


	4. Redevenir Malefoy

_Alors, tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier tout ceux qui ont lu les premiers chapitres, principalement ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Merci également à ceux qui ont ajouté l'histoire en favoris et en alerte. N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, je serais très heureuse d'avoir votre avis. Alors, encore une fois, merci à vous tous! Je suis vraiment reconnaissante. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, mais je vous promets que je le ferai bientôt (moui... je suis un peu lente des fois, mais je préfère prendre le temps que j'ai entre mes études pour écrire mes chapitres :P). _

_Donc, les chapitres que je vous poste présentement, sont d'anciens chapitres qui avaient déjà été postés. Par contre, au moment d'en écrire un nouveau (moui...j'ai délaissé l'histoire durant un long moment...), je me suis aperçue de nombreuses fautes et incohérences qu'il me fallait corriger. C'est donc ce que je fais, petit à petit, avant de mettre un nouveau chapitre en ligne (le septième...). Enfin, il se peut qu'il m'en ait échappé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! _

_Sur ce, je cesse de bavarder, vous devez sûrement avoir hâte de lire. Merci encore et bonne année à tous!_

* * *

**Chapitre**** 3**

**Redevenir Malfoy**

Ron regardait sa montre pour la dixième fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la boutique. Il avait promis à Sera qu'il rentrerait tôt et qu'il l'amènerait à la fête foraine moldue. Elle le harcelait depuis des semaines déjà, prétextant que c'était une activité que toutes les filles faisaient avec leur père, et que lui n'en faisait pas assez avec elle. Un mensonge assurément; il lui donnait tout, cédait à ses moindres caprices et l'amenait là où elle le désirait, chaque fois qu'elle était en week-end avec lui. Mais comme à chaque fois, il avait craqué à l'entente de cette phrase, désireux de passer chaque seconde possible avec son rayon de soleil. Mais il voyait les minutes s'égrainer et Hermione briller par son absence, et il se mettait à douter sérieusement de pouvoir tenir sa promesse. Son cœur se serrait, il s'entendait déjà faire ses excuses à sa fille, voyait les larmes qui naîtraient dans ses yeux. Il perdrait une soirée pour tenir une promesse faite à Harry. Ce n'était pas si mal, mais qu'en était-il lorsque cette promesse concernait Drago Malefoy? Ronald avait longuement hésité avant d'accepter. En fait, il hésitait toujours. Les années avaient passées et ils avaient tous mûris, mais les rumeurs ne lui avaient pas échappées : à ce qu'il en avait compris, Malefoy ne brillait plus par son nom et son statut social, plutôt devenu invisible dans les rues de Londres, mais le fait était qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement bien entendu. Les insultes fuseraient-elles de nouveau, par simple habitude? Il n'avait pas osé l'admettre devant Harry, de peur de le blesser alors qu'il croyait en cette nouvelle mission qu'il s'était attribué, mais il angoissait de cette situation. Il ne se sentait plus l'âge de jouer les adolescents et redoutait que l'avis de l'ancien Serpentard diverge du sien.

La patience n'ayant jamais été l'une de ses vertus principales, il était sur le point de la perdre lorsqu'apparut finalement devant lui Hermione, avec accroché à la chaussure qu'elle tenait, Drago Malefoy. Dès qu'ils eurent transplanés, ce dernier s'éloigna de la jeune femme dans un mouvement vif et épousseta ses habits, habits qu'il savait appartenir à Harry. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi propre que la seule idée qu'une poussière vienne y trouver refuge lui donnait la nausée. Ron ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais il ne s'attendait très certainement pas à cela! Comme tout le monde, il avait entendu parler de la déchéance des Malefoy et avait eu ouïe dire des rumeurs sur le fils de la famille. Or, celui qui se trouvait devant lui n'avait rien d'un démuni, c'était le même connard que celui qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. De beaux habits, tirés à quatre épingles, une posture fière et un sourire effronté collé sur le visage. Le même connard… Mais quand Malefoy releva la tête et que son regard rencontra celui de Weasley, Ron sut tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Ses yeux, jadis orageux, étaient ternes, déprimant ou déprimés peut-être. Il sut que Drago avait traversé un long calvaire au cours des dernières années et qu'Harry était certainement le seul à lui avoir accordé de l'attention, à avoir cherché à l'en sortir. Les Serpentards, tous imbus d'eux-mêmes, n'avaient sûrement pas pensés qu'il aurait aimé avoir leur aide sans oser la demander, fierté oblige, et, ceux qui connaissaient sa condition avait probablement nié la connaître de peur qu'on les juge ensuite. Le nez de Ron se plissa de dédain envers ses pensées, geste que Drago prit pour du mépris à son égard, ce alors même que le cadet des Weasley se disait qu'il pourrait peut-être lui donner une chance, contrairement à ce que furent ses plans avant cette rencontre, puisque Harry avait jugé bon de le faire.

_-Vous êtes en retard, Hermione…_ dit-il finalement en reportant son attention sur sa meilleure amie. _Tu sais que j'ai Sera avec moi…_

_-Je sais Ron, et je m'excuse de notre retard, mais il y en a un qui semblait avoir du mal à vouloir sortir du bain… Enfin, le résultat e__n vaut la peine! Je te promets qu'on ne perdra plus de temps maintenant, tu en auras pour Sera._

Ron acquiesça, plus ou moins convaincu et recula d'un pas pour s'engager dans une boutique. Un pas qui demeura unique puisque Drago claqua des doigts, attirant leur attention.

_-Alors, Weasley? T'as finalement réussi à réaliser l'horrible conte de fée que tu avais planifié à Poudlard et dont tout le monde prévoyait la fin?_

Pathétique. L'Auror haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Où était passé le Malefoy qui avait toujours la réplique pour blesser les autres? Il était presque certain que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu faire, par bonne vieille habitude, mais il avait cruellement manqué son coup. Pitoyable. Il ne le reconnaissait que par son apparence, qui, à en juger par les dire d'Hermione, lui avait été redonnée quelques heures plutôt, encore une fois grâce à la générosité d'Harry. Ron se souvenait d'avoir entendu celui-ci lui dire qu'il aurait besoin de Malefoy, le véritable Malefoy pour cette mission. Et bien, le chemin risquait d'être une pente abrupte plutôt qu'un doux sentier!

_- Tu as épousé Granger? Tu lui as fait pondre des petites belettes? _Ajouta l'autre voyant qu'il n'obtenait point de réponse.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard plus ou moins mal à l'aise à l'idée d'entamer cette discussion. Le premier n'avait envie que de lui dire de garder sa pitoyable bêtise pour lui-même, alors que la seconde aurait tout de suite voulut venir dans le vif du sujet pour que cette journée se termine au plus vite, Drago allant de mal en pis. Ce fut finalement Ron qui répondit, sans pourtant daigner regarder son interlocuteur, préférant rester fixer sur les yeux d'Hermione.

_-Non, nous ne le sommes pas. Nous nous sommes séparés après la septième année. Enfin, quelques mois après, lorsque nous avons réalisé que nous tenions trop à notre amitié pour risquer de la briser. Mais ça, Malefoy, c'est quelque chose que tu ne comprendras sûrement jamais…_

Drago fronça les sourcils, déçu de ne pas avoir de sujet pour s'amuser à leur dépend et soulagé que la planète ne soit pas polluée par une marmaille de rejetons belettes aux dents pointues. Quelque chose lui disait pourtant que derrière les mots du rouquin se cachait un peu d'amour qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Un double sentiment l'envahit à cette pensée: d'abord la nausée en les imaginant se câliner, et ensuite la jalousie. Oh, ce n'était pas de la jalousie en rapport avec Granger. Il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à comprendre qu'un tel homme puisse rencontrer du succès avec les filles, alors que lui avait été condamné à la solitude pendant cinq longues années. Il avait entre temps oublié ce désagrément, mais il lui était revenu alors qu'il prenait son bain et que le désir de serrer une femme contre lui s'était fait pressent. Il redoutait de partir à la chasse comme autrefois, non pas parce qu'il était effrayé d'être repoussé, mais parce qu'il doutait de ses capacités en tant que séducteur et d'amant. Il manquait d'entraînement, mais cela, jamais il n'oserait l'avouer à voix haute.

_-Bien, maintenant que tu sais comment on fait les bébés, _entama Ron ironique, _tu n__e verras pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on suive maintenant le plan prévu?_

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et s'engagea dans l'entrée d'une boutique que Drago savait réputée pour être luxueuse. Pour la forme, il allait rouspéter, mais il n'en fit finalement rien. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Ils n'étaient plus seuls. Il entendait des voix, il voyait même les silhouettes s'approcher au loin. Avait-il réellement envie qu'on s'aperçoive de sa présence? Tout le monde devait savoir, il aurait certainement droit à quelques insultes. Il joua donc, pour une fois, au chien fidèle et suivit Ron à l'intérieur…

* * *

Deux heures et une dizaine de sacs plus tard, Hermione réapparut finalement avec Drago à proximité de la demeure des Potter. Ginny ayant formellement interdit qu'on transplane chez elle, bien qu'elle ait accepté de partager une aile de sa maison avec le bureau des Aurors, Harry avait fait installer un champ protecteur autour du domaine, obligeant quiconque voulant les visiter à marcher durant une dizaine de minutes.

_-Harry?_

Hermione entra dans le bureau de son patron le trouvant de nouveau plongé dans ses dossiers. Elle soupira. Si elle travaillait trop, celui-là n'était guère mieux!

_-On en a terminé avec les achats. Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, j'aimerais rentrer maintenant. On…on m'attend._

_-Ça va, Hermione, tu peux y aller. Tu en as beaucoup fait aujourd'hui, merci d'avoir accepté de m'aider. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi! Va te reposer maintenant, tu le mérites._

Il se leva et s'avança pour l'étreindre.

_-Tu veux que je dépose Malefoy quelque part? Dans un hôtel peut-être?_

_-Non, je m'occuperai de lui. Va!_

Et alors que sa meilleure amie quittait la pièce, le Survivant soupira: un autre l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte, et, même si ça ne lui semblait point agréable, il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec lui.

_-Entres, Drago._

L'ancien Serpentard entra dans le bureau avec hésitation, n'étant pas certain que ce soit réellement sa place. Mais il était décidé à ce que ses instants seuls avec Potter lui soient profitables….

_-Alors, Potter, tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi ma présence ici est nécessaire?_

_-Prends un siège, Drago. Cette conversation pourrait se voir durer un moment…_


	5. Pour l'enfer qui me retient

_Et voilà, un autre chapitre. Il m'en reste encore deux, que je devrais pouvoir poster cette semaine. Ensuite...eh bien, il faudra attendre un peu, puisque je n'ai pas encore écris le chapitre 8. M'enfin... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! (moui...souhaitons autre chose que la bonne année pour faire changement!)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

**Pour l'enfer qui me retient**

Dans une pièce reculée de la prison d'Azkaban, là où l'on gardait les plus dangereux prisonniers, un homme au visage ravagé par la barbe et aux cheveux d'un blonds ternis par le manque d'entretien, s'évertuait à tirer sur ses chaînes, seule occupation qui ramenait son esprit à la réalité pour quelques heures. Son ventre criait famine, mais rien ne lui serait apporté avant le lendemain matin. Un seul repas par jour, une maigre pitance qui lui avait fait perdre plusieurs livres.

L'homme semblait avoir gagné toutes les années que la vieillesse ne lui avait pas donné. Son front s'était ridé, ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis par l'épuisement et dévoilaient de grandes cernes et ses joues se creusaient au fil du temps. Il avait perdu de sa splendeur naturelle. S'il venait qu'à retrouver sa liberté - ce qui serait étonnant, puisqu'il était connu que les prisonniers « spéciaux », comme lui, ne sortaient que très rarement d'Azkaban- il ne lui resterait que son charme pour séduire la gente féminine, lui l'éternel Don Juan.

Ses pieds se frottèrent frénétiquement ensemble, recherchant une chaleur que ne lui donnait pas l'air ambiant. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma aussi rapidement. Les cliquetis des chaînes se turent alors. Seul le souffle saccadé de l'homme se mêlant à celui plus paisible du nouvel arrivant troublaient la quiétude qui s'était installée. Lucius Malefoy avait peur. Une peur sordide qui lui entravait les idées et lui nouait les entrailles. Et c'était un homme que rien n'effrayait, il était celui qui effrayait les gens...

Recroquevillé sur le sol, le plus loin possible de la créature, un détraqueur, Lucius attendait que ce moment passe sans résistance. Après tous ces mois, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune possibilité de fuite. Son assaillant se pencha sur lui, le fouillant de ses yeux perçants jusqu'au fond de son âme et de ses tripes, le mettant à nu. Il cherchait le moindre signe de souvenirs heureux, des images que l'homme ayant appartenu à la maison de Serpentard savait inexistantes. En cinq mois, il avait tant subit de séances de torture, qu'il se sentait désormais vide et hors d'atteinte d'un quelconque sentiment humain.

Déçu de ne rien trouver en lui pour se repaître, la créature affamée insuffla un dernier courant glacial en lui, lequel le ferait trembler pendant encore quelques minutes. Elle quitta la prison, laissant l'homme retrouver sa solitude oppressante. Comme chaque fois, il ne tarda pas à s'évanouir, criant le nom de l'une des trois personnes qui avait marqué sa vie. Son fils, sa femme et son maître.

* * *

Dans un monde bien éloigné de ce que vivaient présentement père et fils, une femme était assise sur un lit grinçant. Le dos droit et le visage inexpressif, elle égrenait un pendentif entre ses doigts fins. Elle donnait l'impression d'attendre, mais personne ne savait quoi. Ceux qui doutaient de sa place dans l'aile psychiatrique avaient fini par en être convaincu. Entre ce bâton qu'elle trimbalait partout et cette attente quasi quotidienne, il n'y avait pas de doute: l'asile était faite pour elle.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer dans la quiétude de son antre les bruits agaçants que laissaient se propager les autres patients de l'aile. Un homme de haute taille et de forte stature entra, tirant un chariot rempli de fioles.

_-Bonjour, Madame Maleoy! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? _

Il ne s'offusqua pas de l'absence de sa réponse, il n'en avait jamais eu. Elle gardait obstinément les yeux baissés vers son pendentif, se berçant parfois d'en avant en arrière.

_-C'est l'heure de votre médication, Madame Maleoy. _

Il s'était accroupi devant elle pour se mettre à la hauteur de son visage penché. Il tenait un gobelet emplit d'un liquide rougeâtre et trois comprimés dans une main. Il s'aventura, face à l'absence de réaction, à poser une main tendre sur son épaule.

_-Madame Malefoy?_

_-Il va revenir, _murmura-t-elle, _ pour me chercher._

Ses doigts s'étaient agrippés plus fermement à la chaînette en or. Ce geste attira le regard de l'infirmier. Dans ses yeux, il constata une frayeur sincère. Dans un soupir exaspéré, il s'exhorta à la patience face à cette patiente traumatisée par un évènement de son passé. Nombre de médecins s'étaient succédés dans cette pièce, cherchant à comprendre son trouble ou à la faire parler, mais elle demeurait inflexible, répétant que jamais elle ne dévoilerait son secret.

_-Qui donc, Narcissa? Qui viendra vous chercher? _

_-Il m'a prit mon fils, _reprit-elle en éludant la question. _Ma vie entière je la lui ai donnée, suivant aveuglément ses choix. Mon fils, il me l'a prit. Il reviendra et il sera avec lui! _

_-Votre mari, Narcissa? Je doute qu'il puisse venir. Prenez cela, ça vous fera du bien. _

Dans un geste brusque qu'elle n'avait auparavant jamais eu, elle repoussa le gobelet. Le contenu s'étala sur le sol dans une grande flaque rouge. De sa manche, elle avait sorti son bâton. Elle le pointait devant elle sans rien viser en particulier.

_-Vous êtes avec eux, ils veulent m'empoisonner! Je serai plus facile à atteindre pour Lucius. Lâchez-moi, laissez-moi!_

Elle avait bondit en arrière, s'éloignant plus loin sur le lit. Déstabilisé, l'infirmier s'efforça de reprendre contenance. Il bloqua le visage de la dame entre ses mains, conscient que ses techniques n'étaient pas des plus respectables.

_-Lucius, votre mari. C'est lui qui vous effraie. Qui d'autre, Narcissa? Qui d'autre sera avec lui? Dites-le moi, on peut vous protéger si vous coopérer. Vous voulez vous sentir en sécurité, Narcissa? Parlez-moi._

Elle consentit à ancrer son regard dans le sien. Comme si la seule idée de le prononcer la répugnait ou relevait de l'interdit, elle dit le nom du bout des lèvres, dans un murmure presque inaudible. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Pas à un nom qui dégageait une telle force et qui sonnait comme un appel au sang. L'infirmier sentit un long frisson le parcourir et douta soudainement d'être à sa place dans cet hôpital.

_-Voldemort._

* * *

_-J'ai retracé ta mère, Drago. Je sais où ils l'ont amenée à la fin de la guerre._

_-Et en quoi ça t'intéresse? Ma famille n'a jamais demandé l'aide de celui qui, oh! miracle, a survécu par deux fois! On peut très bien s'en passer; ta pitié, garde-la pour d'autres._

_-J'ai une dette envers elle, Drago._

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche et la referma dans un même mouvement. Qu'avait pu faire sa mère qui retienne l'attention d'Harry au point qu'il se sente responsable d'eux? Pour reprendre contenance, il croisa sa jambe, puis ses bras derrière sa tête.

_-Elle m'a sauvé la vie,_ murmura Harry à la question muette qu'il lui adressait.

_-Et bien voilà, il faudra que je songe à la remercier de ne pas nous avoir délaissé d'un poids au combien merveilleux! Maintenant, nous sommes pris avec toi! Merveilleux_!

Drago renifla avec dédain, levant les yeux au ciel alors que Harry roulait les siens.

_-Si tu veux bien m'excuser, Potter, j'aimerais aller saluer ma mère. Si tu veux bien me dire où la trouver, histoire que nos chemins ne se recroisent plus. Elle sera heureuse de ce que tu as fait pour nous et elle t'en remercie._

_-Ils l'ont enfermée, comme ton père._

Drago retint le geste de se lever qu'il avait amorcé. Son sourire disparut, son attention revint vers Potter. Il savait que son père avait été condamné à la prison à vie. Il n'en avait jamais eu de confirmation, mais c'était le sort réservé à tous Mangemorts. Les rumeurs avaient couru les rues longtemps après la fin de la guerre, les gens restant marqués par cet évènement. Le nom des Malefoy revenait souvent, certains disant que Lucius avait reçu le sortilège de la mort, d'autres disant qu'il avait plutôt reçut le baiser des détraqueurs. Le nom de Drago avait également accompagné ses déclarations lorsque sa disparition avait été constatée. Mais jamais, il n'avait entendu celui de sa mère. Il avait tenté de se renseigner, dans l'ombre, mais rien n'en était ressorti. À croire qu'elle s'était volatilisée. La peur s'empara donc de l'homme à l'entente de ses paroles. Si elle avait été enfermée comme son père, il craignait le pire pour elle. Elle n'était pas assez forte, son esprit cèderait bien avant son corps.

_-À Azkaban?_ Souffla-t-il en palissant.

_-Non, elle est dans le monde moldu. Dans un hôpital. À la fin de la guerre, en vous voyant toi et ton père disparaître sous ses yeux, lui enfermé et toi t'ayant volatilisé dans la nature, ça lui a fait un choc. Elle n'a pas supporté. Le ministère a cru bon de la faire enfermer chez les moldus. Effrayé des représailles, il a dissipé tout ce qui avait un lien avec les forces des ténèbres. Très peu ont pu se repentir et ne pas subir de représailles. Elle n'a pas eu cette chance. Elle en savait trop, elle avait été trop proche du Lord._

Drago ne répondit pas, ses lèvres entre ouvertes de stupeur. Il semblait s'être figé sur place, comme un bloc de glace, à peine capable de respirer normalement. Et Harry lâcha finalement ces mots qu'il avait retenus depuis le début, obligeant l'autre à sortir de sa torpeur.

_-Tu dois te reprendre, Malfoy. Ta mère a besoin de toi pour retrouver sa liberté. Reprends-toi, Drago._


	6. Les pistes s'embrouillent

_Oups! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai oublié de poster ce chapitre. Je me le suis dis plusieurs fois, mais à la fin de la journée, j'oubliais toujours. N'hésitez pas à me relancer si vous voyez que j'oublie! Le prochain chapitre est déjà terminé, et j'en suis à la moitié du huitième, qui ne devrait pas tarder à être terminé également. M'enfin... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! _

* * *

**Chapitre 6- Les pistes s'embrouillent **

Au moment où elle regagna son appartement, Hermione, exténuée par sa journée, se laissa tomber sur son lit. Cette journée avait été affreuse et elle n'avait aucun doute que les suivantes, toujours axées sur Drago Malefoy, ne seraient guère plus de tout repos. Un soupir agacé s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Elle aimait bien Harry et elle était heureuse de pouvoir lui venir en aide, mais parfois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que la guerre lui avait abîmé l'esprit. Ses idées étaient de plus en plus tordues et irréalisables et i l ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir. Amener Malefoy à redevenir ce qu'il était avant que la guerre ne lui arrache tout, faire de lui un homme respectable et sauver l'honneur de sa famille- ou plutôt le monde sorcier une fois encore pour ce qu'elle en savait- était probablement au sommet de ses idées tordues.

Avec un soupir agacé, Hermione se tourna sur le ventre et ferma les yeux. Lentement, elle se laissa glisser dans le sommeil, sans s'apercevoir qu'un hibou venait de se percher à sa fenêtre…

* * *

Drago s'appuya contre le mur du château et renversa sa tête vers l'arrière. Il était épuisé et avait enfin une chance de dormir dans un vrai lit, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Juste regarder celui où il lui avait été offert de passer la nuit lui rappelait que toute cette générosité lui venait de Potter. Il ne pouvait pas la fuir alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie et il ne pouvait pas non plus l'accepter entièrement, par orgueil.

Drago tourna la tête vers la gauche puis l'amena ensuite vers la droite, grommelant entre ses dents. À quoi s'attendait-il? À ce que quelqu'un vienne le rejoindre? Il avait passé cinq années dans la solitude, il devait certainement être capable de passer une autre nuit seul. Qui viendrait de toute façon? Il doutait que Potter s'inquiète suffisamment pour lui pour faire ça- bien qu'il se doutait qu'il ferait tout pour le garder près de lui, probablement par intérêt personnel. Acceptant sa réalité, il était seul dans la cours du château de Poudlard –c'était après tout lui qui avait choisit de venir là en fuyant la demeure des Potter- Drago ferma les yeux croisant ses jambes allongées et ses bras sur son torse. ,

Il ne les garda toutefois pas fermé très longtemps. Derrières ses paupières closes, dansaient les visages de certains Serpentards. Blaise, Pansy et Théodore. Depuis combien de temps ne les avait-il pas vu? Ils lui manquaient tous affreusement, ces amis sincères qui avaient vécu leur enfance, puis Poudlard avec lui, mais est-ce qu'à eux il manquait? Il se souvenait s'être imposé en roi parmi eux, les pliants à sa volonté et blessant Pansy plus souvent que nécessaire. Il avait été un gamin égoïste et cruel, dirigé par les lois idiotes des sang-purs et il lui avait fallu des années de solitude pour constater à quel point il avait gâché sa chance. Sa peur du rejet à l'occasion de leurs retrouvailles- parce qu'elles auraient lieu, il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas y échapper- se mêla bientôt à des images cauchemardesques qui avaient depuis longtemps cessées de le hanter. Pourquoi revenaient-elles ce soir? Il était pourtant certain d'être parvenu à tirer un trait sur elles. Alors que le feu brûlait sauvagement, emportant les visages de Crabe et Goyle, Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Non, il ne se laisserait pas replonger dans les horreurs de son passé, son père ne l'y ramènerait pas.

_Va pourrir en enfer, Lucius Malefoy!_

* * *

-Harry, il est tard, murmura Ginny en se glissant derrière lui. Viens dormir, maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle vit que son époux ne relèverait pas la tête de ses dossiers, elle l'entoura de ses bras et posa son menton sur le dessus de son épaule. S'il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle était heureuse que le bureau des aurores soit installé à même sa demeure, c'était bien celle-là. Elle pouvait garder un œil sur Harry en tout temps et n'avait plus à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il ne rentrait pas le soir, trop absorbé par son travail.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle en lisant les mots par-dessus son épaule. C'est le symbole de la prison d'Azkaban, non? Ça a un rapport avec Lucius?

Harry hocha la tête vaguement, tournant la page. Ginny put alors que la lettre était datée de la journée même. Les nouvelles étaient donc ressentes.

« […] _suite à une série d'évènements toujours inconnue de l'administration d'Azkaban, il semblerait que nos forces s'affaiblissent dangereusement un peu plus chaque jour, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à aspirer leur énergie. Les détraqueurs deviennent quant à eux de plus en plus puissants et de plus en plus menaçants. Tout laisse à croire que ce que nous avions envisagé de plus terrible, le retour imminent_ […] »

Ginny écarquilla les yeux avec incrédulité. Elle n'avait pas accès à la fin de la phrase, laquelle se trouvait fort probablement sur une autre page, mais elle saisissait l'idée générale. Azkaban avait des problèmes d'un quelconque ordre et c'était sur les épaules d'Harry, chef des aurores, que ceux-ci retombaient. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point les conséquences de ces problèmes pouvaient être désastreuses, mais se doutait que la sécurité des prisonniers était menacée. Peut-être même leur statut de prisonnier était-il remis en question…

-Harry? Murmura-t-elle à nouveau en s'écartant de lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est grave?

Elle pressait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, les tortillant ensemble. Son regard était fixé sur le sol, lequel était beaucoup plus rassurant à l'instant que le dos vouté de son mari. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le haïr lorsqu'il agissait de la sorte, l'ignorant au profit de son travail. Elle se demandait parfois qui il avait épousé, elle ou le bureau des aurores. Elle savait bien que c'était injuste et savait également qu'Harry faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, le communauté sorcière comptant souvent un peu trop sur lui, l'élu, pour les sauver des désastres. Même après qu'il ait vaincu Voldemort, il était demeuré ce héros qu'on appelait à la rescousse chaque fois que le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Et chaque fois, Ginny se mordait les lèvres, effrayée de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, mais Harry la regardait toujours dans les yeux, lui assurant d'un simple regard qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter et qu'il l'aimait. Et chaque fois, elle le croyait. Mais ce soir là, il ne se retourna pas. Il ne tenta pas de la rassurer sur son amour ou sur le fait que tout allait bien se passer. C'est ce qui l'amena à baisser le regard sur le sol, beaucoup plus rassurant.

-Très grave, Ginny, finit-il par répondre après un instant de silence. Tout porte à croire que ce que nous avions envisagé de plus terrible est sur le point de se produire. On ne pourra pas y échapper; _il_ est sur le point de revenir…

C'est d'une voix basse et sombre qu'Harry avait terminé sa phrase. Il n'arrivait pas à se retourner bien que l'envie de prendre son épouse dans ses bras le démangeait. Depuis le départ de Drago, moment où un hibou avait frappé à sa fenêtre lui amenant une lettre importante en provenance du directeur de la prison d'Azkaban, il n'était pas parvenu à détacher ses yeux du dossier. Il n'avait aucune solution à sa portée et ça le tuait. Quelque chose était en train de le ronger de l'intérieur et il avait peur que cette fois, ils ne s'en sortent pas. Oh oui, il avait peur et c'est cette peur qu'il refusait de montrer à Ginny. Il n'aurait aucunement été capable de se retourner et de la rassurer.

-Qui Harry? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Qui est en train de revenir, dis-moi!

À contre-cœur, il fit pivoter sa chaise pour se retrouver face à elle. Il ravala le nœud qui s'était formé au creux de sa gorge et inspira discrètement pour calmer les ravages en lui. Il ne lui montrerait pas à quel il avait peur. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Son regard s'ancra au sien et il ne broncha même pas lorsqu'il souffla le nom d'une voix ferme. Ce même nom qu'il avait dit si souvent, mais qui cette fois lui semblait encore plus lourd.

_-Voldemort._

* * *

**Quatre ans plutôt, dans un quartier désaffecté de Londres**

_Drago Malefoy glissa ses mains dans les poches trouées de son pantalon avec l'espoir vain de réchauffer ses doigts gelés. Il avait perdu cet espoir depuis longtemps déjà, habitué au froid et aux brûlures qui en résultaient lorsque le soleil revenait plomber sur lui. Il entendait des cris quelque part devant lui, les cris d'une femme. Il faisait de son mieux pour les ignorer, mais chaque fois, ils revenaient encore plus insistants se perdre dans ses oreilles. Inconsciemment, c'est vers le lieu de leur provenance qu'il marchait. _

_-Non! Non! S'il vous plaît, pitié! Ayez pitié! J'ai un enfant, vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça! Vous ne pouvez pas! Pitié! _

_Ce n'était plus seulement que des cris que la femme lançait, c'était également des supplications déchirantes. Des supplications auxquelles des rires gras et froids répondirent. Ces mêmes rires qui rappelaient ceux des Serpentards à Drago malgré l'improbabilité de la chose. Après la guerre, bon nombre d'entre eux, de ceux qui n'avaient pas été reconnu comme des Mangemorts et emprisonnés, s'étaient retrouvés en liberté surveillée sous prétexte qu'ils avaient pactisé avec le Lord noir. Les autres avaient veillé à se tenir en retrait, désireux de ne pas se faire remarquer par les autorités. Et même si cette histoire de surveillance c'était un peu relâchée, Drago doutait qu'un Serpentard ait l'audace de commettre un tel acte._

_-Il sera bien mieux sans toi, cet enfant! Sale pute! Des gens comme toi ne méritent pas de vivre. Vous entachez la réputation de sorciers honnêtes!_

_Drago crut un instant qu'il avait de nouveau à faire à une chasse aux sang-de-bourbes, un acte qu'il aurait trouvé d'une stupidité absolue, mais en découvrant la scène, il ne put que constater qu'il lui aurait été impossible d'avoir plus tort. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas aussi stupides qu'il le pensait, mais d'autres l'étaient. _

_Une jeune Serpentard de trois sa cadette était agenouillée sur le sol, en larmes, serrant contre elle un gamin d'à peine deux ans comme si ça vie dépendait de lui, ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Elle faisait face à ce que Drago reconnut comme être un Serdaigle et un Gryffondor de son année, tous les deux des nés-moldus. L'horreur de la situation lui sauta aux yeux : ce n'était pas une chasse aux sang-de-bourbes, c'était une chasse aux sang-purs! Après avoir longtemps été brimé par eux, ils prenaient leur revanche. _

_Machinalement, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à son geste et à ses conséquences, Drago sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança un __**Stupéfix**__ aux deux sorciers. La scène se figea alors instantanément, laissant la jeune femme dans l'incompréhensibilité. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son sauveur, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement sous l'incrédulité. _

_-Drago Malefoy! Souffla-t-elle. Comment est-ce que tu peux être ici, aussi sale? C'est impossible, tu…_

_Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres alors que l'homme s'approchait d'elle d'une démarche effrayante. Elle secoua la tête et se reprit._

_-Merci, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. Merci mille fois de m'avoir sauvé. Sans toi…_

_-Ne me remercie pas, la coupa Drago sans laisser paraître aucun de ses états d'âmes, comme le Serpentard qu'il avait jadis été. Promets seulement que tu ne diras jamais que tu m'as croisé, Astoria. _

_Son menton se releva vivement, surprise qu'il connaisse son nom. _

_-Mais…_

_-Promets-le! Claqua la voix de Drago. Promets-le si tu veux quitter cet endroit avec ton fils. _

_Il avait attrapé son bras avec fermeté et la regardait durement. Effrayée, elle hocha la tête doucement et marmonna vaguement sa promesse. _

_-Va, maintenant avant qu'ils ne se réveils! Fuis, Astoria!_

_Elle ne se fit pas prier et se mit à courir, son fils dans les bras. Drago la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire qui étira lentement ses lèvres avant de se retirer dans l'ombre. Il était temps pour lui de regagner son statut d'incognito…._

* * *

Plusieurs minutes passèrent où ils restèrent immobiles à se regarder tous les deux. Ginny était encore sous le choc, incapable de respirer ou de cligner des yeux.

-Mais, c'est impossible! S'écria-t-elle enfin au bout d'un moment, lorsque l'air vient qu'à lui manqué et qu'elle fut obligée de reprendre ses esprits. Tu l'as tué, on était tous là! Tu l'as tué!

Harry passa ses mains sur son visage, hésitant. Comment lui expliqué? Il avait eu tant de mal a y croire lui aussi lorsque l'évidence s'était imposé a lui.

-Et si je ne l'avais pas vraiment tué, Gin? Et si je ne l'avais qu'affaiblit comme la dernière fois?

Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait considérer cette possibilité. Elle était presqu'hystérique lorsqu'elle serait à parler.

-Les horcruxes, tu les as tous détruit, tu t'es détruis aussi, Harry! Il ne reste plus rien! Plus rien…

-Et s'il y avait autre chose? Et si on s'était tous trompés, si Dumbledore s'était trompé, et qu'il y avait autre chose qui le retenait envie?

Elle ferma les yeux instants, appelant le calme. Comment Harry pouvait-il l'être autant alors qu'il venait seulement d'annoncer que leur pire cauchemar était sur le point de revenir? C'était insensé! Elle ne voulait pas a voir a repasser a travers ça une autre fois, surtout pas avec les enfants. Ils avaient fait leur part pour sauver le monde, n'avaient-ils pas le droit a une vie normale après avoir gâché leur adolescence a se battre?

-Comme quoi? Finit-elle par demander. On a tout détruit, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait rester?

Le regard de Ginny se fixa de nouveau sur son époux lequel pinçait les lèvres avec hésitation.

-Harry?

-Je ne peux pas en parler, Gin, pas tant que nous ne sommes pas certains. Je suis désolé…

-Alors, tu sais, souffla-t-elle dépitée.

Elle détourna le regard, blessée qu'il ne lui fasse pas assez confiance.

-Ginny…

Elle l'ignora et il poussa un soupire de découragement.

-Écoute, mon amour. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, au contraire. C'est seulement qu'il s'agit d'un dossier dangereux sur lequel j'aimerais éviter que les informations s'ébruitent trop rapidement…

-J'ai suivi l'entraînement d'aurore, Harry, contra-t-elle devinant ce qu'il ne disait pas. Je peux me battre et me protéger.

-Je sais, mais je refuse que tu sois impliquée tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus. Je veux seulement te protéger, Gin.

Elle se retourna vivement, lui faisant face a nouveau.

-Alors, promets-moi une chose. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne te mettras pas en danger inutilement et tu me reviendras toujours en vie.

-Promis, la rassura-t-il en sachant pourtant qu'il lui était impossible de promettre une telle chose.

Lorsqu'il lui ouvrit les bras, elle n'hésita pas un instant et courut se blottir sur ses genoux.


End file.
